


Радость бессмертия

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: «На войне нет невинных. Правых или неправых. Только живые и мёртвые». Вити Ихимаэра «Матриархат».





	Радость бессмертия

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping that this will do; and there is no objections whatsoever for translating this.

После пробуждения в полном одиночестве на  _(его? Ведь можно же его своим?)_  озере и обнаружения, что он больше не человек, ему не посчастливилось увидеть всю прелесть битвы. Она была кровава и ужасна, словно ураган из песка, грязи и трупов. Он наблюдал за солдатами и смотрел на горизонт, он видел, как враги приближаются, собранные и сплочённые войной и кровью. Он наблюдал за ними, и один раз подлетел ближе, чтобы услышать, как некоторые молятся какой-то неизвестной высшей силе.

Он отлетел от них, боясь, что привяжется к этим сражающимся мужчинам. Был миг полного затишья, когда казалось, что шумит только Ветер, удерживающий его в воздухе. А затем раздался раскатистый взрыв. Остальные события для Джека прошли словно в дымке, когда его вернули с небес на землю: с каждым новым павшим солдатом он терял частичку радости, теплящейся в груди.

Когда он спустился на землю, его босые ноги окрасились в алый. Не было больше того спокойствия и понимания, что делать во время битвы, — было безумие. Соперники были больше осведомлены о том, что делают, — они защищались. Джек перешагивал через трупы, проходил мимо сражающихся мужчин, он шёл в лагерь соперника, где зашивали раны; кровь была повсюду.

Дотронувшись до одной из ран, Джек слегка её заморозил, чтобы раненый не истёк кровью. И потом того отнесли к доктору, чьи глаза были полны усталости и после увиденного на войне уже не выражали сочувствия.

Джек моргнул и, отпрянув, развернулся к входу в лагерь. Война всё ещё была в самом разгаре, хотя понемногу утихала. Он не должен был быть там. Выбежав наружу, он почувствовал, как Ветер шевелит его окровавленные волосы, обнимает и зовёт взмыть ввысь. И он согласился, теперь наблюдая за цивилизацией лишь сверху.

Он видел, как рождаются и умирают новые цивилизации, как развиваются и исчезают старые, и поклялся себе, что однажды он присоединится к одной из них, чтобы наблюдать изнутри.

 

***

  
  


Он нарушил свою клятву век спустя. Для него всё это — переживания, войны, кровь, — было слишком. И у него появилось новое имя. Имя Джек Фрост ему больше не подходило.

  
  


***

  
  


Когда Пасхальный заяц появился в его замке одним странным вечером, рассказывая о Кромешнике и как тот хочет завладеть миром и окунуть его в пучину страха, в полной боевой готовности Генерал Зима обнажил своё оружие. Другая война, из которой он должен выйти победителем. В этот раз — ради ребёнка, которым он когда-то был.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Радость бессмертия"


End file.
